Be there for me
by GrangerHermoine
Summary: Cinderella esque. Burt is in a coma, and Kurt works as a servant for the Rude Jermiah. Jermiah is meeting Blaine, but Kurt secretly like Blaine. Enter Sebastian smythe. The prince of another kingdom. Sebastian meets Kurt and helps him through. Kurbastian and/or Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt stood silently in the middle of the cold morning garden. Snow had yet not began to fall, but the misty air revealed the cold nature of the weather.

On his head was an elvish hat of sorts. It was pointed at the top and looked like a poorly made cone from rags.

Kurt pulled on the hat slightly with both hands on each side, before picking up the hose and continuing to spray and water the hydrated plants. The plants sparkled and glistened in the small sunlight from the cold rising sun.

Behind Kurt was a magnificent mansion. Well, it was between a mansion and a house, and protruding from it was a tired and annoyed looking Jermiah.

"Kurt! " He yelled from the doors.

Kurt jumped a feet high, pulling his hat down his head.

"Yes?" He asked.

Jermiah shakes his head. "Where is my breakfast?" He asked bluntly.

"On the kitchen table." Kurt replied.

"Did you cooked the food according to my instructions?" He asked.

"Yes." Kurt said.

"Good. Now work faster. I can see the grass growing." Jermaih said, shutting the door behind him.

"Okay." Kurt said.

He continued hosing the garden, making sure and taking all care to make she he doesn't spray the animal. Particarily his squirrell friend, Chandler. He seemed to notice the creeping squirrell right then.

"Kurtsies!" It squeaked.

"Hi. " Kurt repliled, smiling. Chandler frowned, or seemed to be frowning.

"Why do you work here?" Chandler asks.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, furrowing his brows.

"You know what I mean." Chandler said.

"Oh," Kurt said, having caught on." I need to get money to pay my dad's medical fees. He's still in a coma." Kurt finished, looking sadly.

Chandler looked down.

"I need to get a stable salary, and you know..." Kurt said. " Who would hire a servant like me?" Kurt said.

He had porclelain skin and brunnette. Though untrue, he looked weak.

Kurt moved over to turn the hose off when he was done and wrapped the hose up and put it on a stand.

"Anyways, It's not as if I would stay here too long. He'll get out of his coma." Kurt said, turning to Chandler, who was following him.

Kurt looked doubtful however. Chandler smiled.

"Yeah." He said. " Do you want an acron?" He asked.

Kurt laughed a little and smiled.

"No, it's alright." Kurt said.

"How are you then?" Kurt asked, wiping his hands on a towel.

" I am good. I found extra acrons to prepare for the winter." He said.

"Oh right, the winter." Kurt replied. " I suppose I won't be seeing you then." He said.

"No. It's way too cold." Chandler said.

" Alright." Kurt said. He looked at Chandler. " Are you cold? I could knit you a small sweater or something." Kurt suggestedly helpfully then.

" Oh no Kurt. You'd be surprised too. These furs are really warm." Chandler said, patting his own ears.

Kurt chuckled. " I suppose." He moved his hands to pull his hat down.

"Why do you do that?" Chandler asked.

"Do what?" Kurt asked.

"Pull down your hat." Chandler replied. Kurt blushed and placed his hand to his side.

" Habit from the nerves." He replied.

Chandler frowned. " Nerves?" But before Kurt could answer, a loud bang sounded.

"I SAID! Get working! " Jermiah yelled, a louder bang followed, and Kurt's hand automatically pulled down his hat as he moved towards the house. He gulped then.

"See you then, Chandler." Kurt said.

Chandler nodded before running away.

Kurt shook from the wind as he rushed into the house.

"Here is a list of things I need you to finish today, and if I am not satisfied... "Jermiah said.

"I'll get fired." Kurt said solemnly.

"You'll get thrown out." Jermiah corrected.

_Either ways it'll mean that I can't pay the medical bills. _Kurt thought.

He took the list from Jermiah who left the room.

1. Clean all the rooms.

2. Do the Laundry.

3. Fix the broken floorboard on the thrid floor.

4. Tailor a new suit for me.

5. Cook lunch

6. Take out the trash.

the dishes, etc.

8. Fix the roof.

9. cook dinner for two.

10. Set the donner for two.

Kurt looked at the last two things on his list.

"For two...?" Kurt wondered. He never ate with Jermiah and he knew it wasn't him that was going to.

"Then who..." He thought.

He began to move towards one of the fourteen rooms in the house. And like every single other room, it was messy.

Kurt moved towards the floor to pick up all the clothes. Laundry will be a much bigger problem.

twelve hours later, Kurt had a huge dinner prepared, as Jermiah asked later.

He was about to collaspe when Jermiah rushed him out of the room and the door bell rang. Kurt went downstairs to the basement where he lived. He peaked from the basement door to the front doors. When Jermiah opened the door, Kurt had to stifle a gasp. It was prince Blaine.

As much as Kurt tried to stop the hard pounding of his heart, he couldn't. The prince was charming. He had honey gold eyes and a kind face. His hair was curley but gelled down. Kurt wondered if he ever wore his hair without gel.

When Jermiah came closer, Kurt closed the door even further, leaving a slit for Kurt to look through. Blaine smiled at Jermiah and placed a gentle kiss to Jermiah's hand. Jermiah blushed, but Kurt's heart ached for some reason unknown.

Kurt never believed in love at first sight, and he hadn't changed his views. Maybe he had been working too much. Kurt closed the door reluctantly. He slid down the other side of the door in exsaustion. He could hear through the door what they were saying.

"You have a lovely home." Blaine complimented. Kurt thought his voice was really sweet before he reprimended himself.

"Thank you. I am sure yours are too." Jermiah said. "You look charming today."

Kurt noticed that Jermiah had changed his personailty completely. He seemed really kind. The prince could fall for him. He didn't let himself stay and instead he moved downstairs to his simple room that contained a desk, old lamp, plain bed, and a chair. He also kept his little possessions there.

Kurt fell into a deep slumber. He dreamt of his old life when his family were still happily together, alive and happy.

"GET UP!" Jermiah yelled.

"Well, you're back." Kurt muttered.

"What?" Jermiah threatened.

"Nothing." Kurt squeaked. Pulling at his hat.

"Why do you keep that ridicoulous hat?" Jermiah asked.

Kurt shrugged.

Jermiah rolled his eyes but let it go.

"Okay. Well I need you, porcelain to get out of the house for an hour." Jermiah said.

Kurt's eyes widened. Jermiah never suggested for him to go outside. He knew it probably wasn't for his benefit, but he accepted the oppertunity.

"Okay." He said, leaving the house with the money he has before Jermiah changed his mind. The temperture wasn't anymore merciful than the day before.

The city of Henton is crowded with merchants all trying to sell their products. Kurt glanced over and around. Nobody was asking him, obviously due to the way he dresses. Kurt looked down shamefully, looking for the small hospital.

As he was looking, he saw the castle in front of him. It was beautiful. He remembered when he was a child, and how he always wanted to live there. He looked away.

A baker actually went ahead and tried for Kurt's attention.

"Fresh bread! Only for fifty cents." He said. Kurt smelled the bread and felt his hunger from the lack of proper meals. He walked faster away to the baker's dismay.

The hospital was near by and when Kurt arrived, he asked the nurse for Burt Hummel.

"He's at the end of the ward." The nurse said, shooting a sympathetic look at Kurt. Kurt paced faster towards the end of the hall.

When he entered, He found his father lifeless in the room. He sat at the old chair beside Burt. Kurt held back the tears with vain. He began crying silently beside the comatose father.

A doctor walked in. He eyed Kurt. Kurt sniffled and wiped away his tears. Kurt looked at the man. The man held up a copy of a white peice of paper. Kurt felt dread in his stomach.

"Your bill, sir." He said. Insensitively shoving it in front of Kurt and eyeing him suspiciously.

Kurt took the bill. He looked up at the doctor. " How much?" He asked.

"I am afraid," He said, though he seemed pleased, " that the bill totals to a hundred dollars. Kurt paled. He had seventy dollars at most with him from working these past few weeks.

Kurt took out the crumpled money and passed it to the doctor with shaking hands.

"Get out." The doctor said. Kurt gasped.

"No, please, sir-" Kurt said.

"GET OUT. Come back when you get the rest of the money." He said harshly, pushing Kurt out of the room.

Kurt reached for the door, but the doctor yanked him away. Several nurses gasped.

"No! Please!" Kurt sobbed, histerically moving towards the door. The doctor pushed Kurt out on to the ground.

"If you want to see your father again, get the money." The doctor said, before shutting the door.

Kurt picked himself up and walked stumbling to a dark street corner. His legs gave out and he slid to the ground.

"Please..." He whispered, begging to no one in particular.

Tears trailed down his pale face. Rain began to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Dolphin

Chapter preview: Brits and Santana reunites with Kurt.

Authors note: I hope you all like this chapter. Don't hesitate to review on ideas and thoughts!

Kurt didn't remember much after sneaking back in to his basement and falling to the floor, so when he woke up on the floor, wet, he was surprised. Some of the water was already dried up, so when he reached up to his hat, it was damp.

Kurt felt a slight headache and he was tired, but he stayed where he was at the moment because he doesn't want Jeremiah to get fired up and fire him. He could feel the affects of the cold fabric began to take place. The cold feeling was undeniable. He could feel the warmth drain out of his body as he started to shiver.

Jeremiah's dog, Roofus Gap, snuck into the room, his paws making slight noises. Kurt turned to the puppy. He smiled. The dog was dragging a small blanket behind him. Roofus managed to reach Kurt and yank the blanket towards Kurt.

Roofus whimpered when he saw Kurt. Kurt made slight hushing noises, not unkindly though. Roofus nudged it's head towards Kurt. Kurt petted Roofus as he pulled the blanket over the both of them. Roofus made himself comfortable beside Kurt and put it's fluffy dog's head on kurt's arm. Kurt laughed silently.

He looked at Roofus through sparking eyes before it all came before him. He remembered th conversation and his new found problem. He closed his eyes to hide the unshed tears. He turns away from Roofus, not wanting the dog to worry. He placed a somewhat sad smile on his face and turned back to Roofus.

"How about we go outside ? I think we should have enough time to take a walk." Kurt said, kind.

The dog barked lightly, but Kurt was startled and frantic.

"Okay, okay Gap. We have to be quiet though." Kurt said.

He left the house with Roofus and into the busy streets of Lima. This time though, he turned to oppisite direction then he did before. He thought that he could pay a visit to Santana and Brittney.

Santana and Brittney were in a financial problem too, though not nearly as bad as Kurt, they couldn't sell and might lose their home. Kurt never brought up his problems with them. He thought it would be a even bigger burden. But lately things are getting out of hand.

He hesistanted before knocking small wooden door of the tiny house.

Santana opened the door and greeted Kurt with surprised. She seemed Surprised.

"Uh, wow." She breathed, eyes wide. "It's been a while since I heard from you." She said sadly, a bit of betrayal in her voice.

Kurt indeed had not contacted them in a long time, but only because Jeremiah didn't let him visit his friends, as he had to do so much housekeeping. Kurt suddenly became even more nervous. He pulled on his hat.

"Listen, I-I am sorry. I didn't want to..." Kurt trailed off, awefully upset. Santana was sympathetic towards her old friend.

"Brit Brit..." She breathed at her friend. Kurt was anxious, he twiddled his thumbs. Santana turned back to him.

"Come in." Santana said, somewhat apathetic. Kurt slowly walked in with Roofus trailing behind him. Britney peeked from the kitchen. Her blue eyes widened at the sight of Kurt.

"Dolphin?" She whispered. Santana looked weary.

"Yes, Brit Brit." She replied.

Britney dropped the spoon she was holding and ran at Kurt with her apron on. She engulfed Kurt in a big hug. Kurt missed Britney's hug.

"I missed you so much..." Brit choked, her eyes were becoming watery. Kurt felt extremely guilty.

"I missed you too Brits. I missed you so much." He said, returning the hug with teary eyes of his own.

Santana held up a finger and made a noise in the back of her throat and Britney reluctantly let go of Kurt.

"Why did you leave us?" Britney asked as Santana led them to the kitchen. She looked back at Kurt with unhidden curiousity and, was it... slight anger?

Kurt pulled at his hat, he continued the patterned game with his hands.

"B-Burt got into a Coma." Kurt said. Both Santana and Britney's eyes widened, but Santana's eyes narrowed where Britney's stayed the same.

Santana breathed out, breaking the silence.

"That doesn't explain why you didn't keep contact." She said.

"I had to work to keep the medical fees payed. No one would employ me, so I had to work as a servant for Jeremiah. "He said.

"Jeremiah?" She asked.

"Kurt..." Britney said.

"Who's Jeremiah?" Santana interrogated.

Britney turned to Santana.

"I met him once by the market. He is a terrible person. He yelled at Lord tubbington for walking over his shoes." Britney said.

Kurt almost forgot. Lord Tubbington was Britney and Santana's household cat. He bit his lip. He's forgotten so much already.

Santana looked at Britney sadly.

"People like that..." Santana said, shaking her head. Kurt looked down. She turned to Kurt.

"How are you?" Santana asked. A simple question. A single question that meant so much.

"I am doing okay." Kurt asked, relaxing a bit.

Britney turned sharply to Santana.

"Ofcourse he's not okay! Santan, look at him." Britney said, getting teary again. Santana softened.

"It's not Santan's fault, it's mine... I am sorry Brits!" Kurt said. Brit smiled sadly at him.

"Ofcourse it's not, Kurtsie dolphin." Brits said. Santana seemed to think otherwise, something in Britney's voice set her off.

"Kurt. When you started ignoring us, Britney couldn't sleep, she thought it was her fault." Santana said coldly. "Now you know how she feels. Cause if it wasn't for you..." She said, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

Britney looked at Santana.

"Santan..." She whispered.

"I am so sorry." Santana said, leaving the room. She didn't know what's gotten into her, and neither did Kurt. But Brits knew that Santana needed to let her fustration out, that Kurt just happened to be a victim in the story.

She watched Kurt. His face was controted in to one of sadness, and exsaustion, his eyes weren't dazzling like before, and it's lost it's smile. She remembered when he was still a star on the way. He dreamt of becoming a singer. He went to school and battled his way through bullies and judgement, fighting every cruel sentence directed at him, believing in his future of broadway.

She remebered that life changing day when Kurt was pulled out of class. He was told his dad had a heart attack, he was told he needed to start working. He told to leave behind his childhood days and start waking to the real, cruel world. She heard all this through the light walls of the other classroom, having snuck out in concern.

Kurt never returned to school, but she thought that if she wished hard enough, he would have come visited her when he stopped working. As time passed by, she realised that Kurt wouldn't come back. She thought it was because Kurt thought that she wasn't worth his time.

Britney looked down in shame. Those were selfish thoughts. Those were lies she told herself in pity.

She looked up. Kurt wasn't Kurt anymore. He dealt with the cruel world but he would never have come back the same. She didn't really think that he would. He was skinner, he's tired, he's lost his light.

"Kurtsies." She said. Kurt quickly wiped away his tears and looked at Brits." It's not your fault. It's not my fault. It's just the way things turned out. I am, though, sorry for Santana's reactions, cause that was my fault."

She smiled at Kurt and opened her arms for a hug. Kurt smiled, and then he accepted the embrace. They cried a little at each other's shoulders before Roofus got annoyed and barked.

Britts looked at the Roofus.

"How are you? " She asked the dog.

Roofus barked in return.

"Is your name Roofus?" She asked. Roofus jumped and panted. Brits smiled and patted the dog.

Santana took a look at herself in the mirror. She took off her hair elastic and looked away. Her dark hair fell beside her. She looked down. Tears fell, and she wiped them away with her hand.

She loved Brits, but she knew that no one could know. It came full force back at her when she began yelling at Kurt. She loved Britts so so much, and it hurt her that she thought thing were her fault.

She also realised that it wasn't Kurt's fault. She was embarassed and ashamed. She saw the conditions Kurt was in. She knew that he was facing a hard time. She knew bursting out like that would hurt Kurt. She didn't understand why she did that.

She looked out the windows of her and Brit's room. The city was swarming with people, and the sun was shining lightly through the clouds. Maybe she wanted to hurt Kurt, maybe she was just, just... acted on impulse.

And it all leads back to Brits. She impulsively get's fustrated and upset when Britney is distressed, She needs to let it out on somebody. Kurt just happens to be there.

Kurt just happens to end up with unfortunate situations . He never did anything to earn all the things that had happened in his life. He tries not to think about it, but sometimes he can't help it. And this is one of those times.

Watching Brits playing with Roofus gave him time to think. He thought about how his mother died. How he was... different. How he was bullied for his looks and interests for the future. How he was looked down as weak by the villagers. How his father got into a coma. How no one would give him a better job. How he finds himself with a responsibility he can't handle. A responsibility to earn another twenty dollars as fast as he could.

The bank wouldn't lend him money. From the way he looks to the job he has. He was at the bottom of the life chain. The dirt on his face, the old clothes he wore, the porcelain skin, and the hat. The servant. The poor one. The one with no future or money but as a server.

These things were evident the first time he walked into the bank. He never tried to go back, bacause from their unmerciful faces, he knew he wouldn't get a loan.

"Kurt...Kurt." Brit said, waving her hand in front of Kurt, Kurt snapped out of his pitying daze and back to reality.

"Oh, yes Brit?" Kurt asked.

"Do you want a banana?" She asked. Kurt looked at Brit's kind face.

"Oh no, I really couldn't." Kurt said, waving his hand in front of him. His eyes showed appreciation nevertheless.

"Come on Kurtsie." She began, stuffing the Banana in Kurt's hand." I can tell you are starcing." She said, more sadly than before.

Kurt was indeed starving and he marveled at how well Brit knew him and cared. He didn't knew what he did to deserve such a good friend. He wished that Santana would forgive him, even if he didn't think he really deserved it.

Brits watched Kurt as he peeled the Banana and began eating. Kurt smiled at Britney when he swallowed.

"Thanks Brits Brits. " Kurt whispered, sincerity in his voice. He looked at Britney with his glaze eyes.

"You are welcome, dolpin." Britney said. Kurt looked at Britney's innocent face curiously. He never understood why she called him dolphin. He just accepted the name, not wanting to upset her. He ignored the thought and returned to chewing his half finished Banana.

Roofus jumped beside Brit and broke the tension. Kurt smiled, understanding Roofus very well.

"Do you want some?" Kurt asked Roofus. He looked at Brits as if to ask for permission. Britney nodded at Kurt.

Kurt held the remaining banana in his hand and Roofus munched the banana right out of the peel. He sat happily eating.

Kurt looked at Britney with thankful eyes. She smiled back.

"How are you then?" Kurt asked, turning to Britney. He realised that he hasn't yet asked that.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Kurt had finished all his chores that day, he was exhausted. He managed to cook dinner and clean out half the house as requested before falling over on his bed. He mumbled in to his pillow, clearly beaten out from the day's work.

"oooooohhhhmmmmyyyyygosshhhhh h..." Kurt muttered furiously. " How 'm I 'uppose to 'et all that 'oney in a 'eek?" He complained.

"Argh! I wish I didn't have to deal with all this..." Kurt said. But at that moment, Kurt stopped his muttering, for the bell had rung from upstairs.

Silently, Kurt sat up, his ears seemed to perk as he tried to eavesdrop on the possible conversation that could be taking place upstairs. He had a suspicion about who the visitor might be but...

There was a click of a lock unlocking than a familiar voice rafting through, comfirming Kurt's suspicions.

"Hi!" Blaine said. " I wanted to come visit...you see..." Blaine began, but Jeremiah stopped him.

"Oh, of course! Come in!" Jeremiah said. Kurt cringed at the fakely high pitch.

"Alright, I don't want to disturb you..." Blaine said uneasily.

"Why, how could you disturb me? I am honoured." Jeremiah said. Kurt could practically hear the fake smile.

Blaine said no more until their feet shuffled into, what Kurt assumed, the tea room.

"I was wondering..." Blaine said.

Kurt ignored the pounding feeling in his heart, and Roofus took that moment to bark.

"Shhhhh!" Kurt said to the dog beside him, alarmed.

Roofus whimpered and Kurt held his breath, patting the dog.

"What was that?" Blaine bursted out, confused.

Jeremiah sighed in annoyance and irritation.

"The dog." He said.

"You have a dog?" Blaine asked, taken back by that.

"Yes, yes." Jeremiah said, waving it away. " Anyways, what were you saying?" He asked.

"Nothing, it wasn't important." Blaine said.

Jeremiah let out a frustrated sigh, but changed it to a cough.

Blaine didn't notice, in fact, he was looking at the ground.

"That wasn't it." Blaine said.

"Sorry?" Jeremiah said.

"I heard someone down there; they were... hushing the dog?" Blaine questioned.

Jeremiah panicked and stomped the floor where he knew Kurt would be hiding under.

Kurt panicked.

"It's no one." Jeremiah said.

Kurt could feel his heart pounding, not from jealousy, but with anxiety and fear. He glanced at the dog which was now curled up around Kurt's feet.

"I-...sure." Blaine said, hesitant.

"Why don't you make yourself at home? I am going to go check on the dog." Jeremiah said.

Kurt's heart pounded when he heard the tumbling footsteps nearer and nearer to where he was. In a minute, he could see Jeremiah walking down the stairs with malice.

"What is your problem?" He whispered furiously. "Can't you keep you and that dog's mouth shut?"

Kurt looked frightened at Jeremiah; his eyes were wide and his hand on his hat.

"I didn't mean to! I swear!" Kurt whispered.

"I don't care; I don't want to hear a thing!"Jeremiah whispered.

"I can't stop Roofus from-" Kurt began, but there was white and an instant realisation that Jeremiah slapped him.

He slapped Kurt.

Jeremiah looked shocked, but he recovered into an expression of utter hatred and insanity. Kurt had tears in his eyes and was holding a hand to his cheek, which was red. It wasn't too bad, but it still stung.

"Do you want to get your salary?" Jeremiah threatened. Kurt nodded slightly. "Then shut up." He whispered furiously.

But when he looked at Kurt, he saw a mixture of shock and worry, but it was directed over his shoulder. Kurt squeaked and Jeremiah turned around.

To his shock, Blaine stood behind him; his eyes alit with anger and care.

"How could you?" Blaine whispered at Jeremiah. Jeremiah looked at Blaine with fear.

Kurt shook his head furiously, knowing that all this will come to haunt him when Blaine is gone. He opened his mouth but shut it again.

Blaine looked at Kurt with glazed eyes.

_His eyes are gray, and blue, and green... its glaze! _ _They _are _beautiful. _ Blaine thought. _He is beautiful. He's also hurt. _

_How did I not see Jeremiah for who he is?_ Blaine thought sadly. _Maybe rescued the boy before him earlier?_

_Why is he shaking his head at me?_ Blaine thought, _oh... Jeremiah..._ He revised with distaste at Jeremiah.

He began to wake up to Jeremiah's speaking.

"He's just a servant..." Jeremiah said with annoyance.

Blaine glared at him.

"He's not just a servant." Blaine said.

Kurt's eyes widened in shock. Blaine realised what he said and blushed. Jeremiah watched this interaction with hatred. He glared at Kurt with threat.

Kurt's eyes were alarmed at Jeremiah's glare and he stepped back, shaking his head.

"He's not." Jeremiah said.

"I'm not." Kurt said, solemnly, surprising both Blaine and Jeremiah. Kurt's voice sounded beautiful to Blaine, but sad.

"You most definitely are." Blaine said.

Jeremiah had had enough.

"Uh, NO HE's NOT!" Jeremiah yelled. Blaine's glare turned stony.

"He's my servant! So-" Jeremiah began.

"Kurt has a choice to leave!" Blaine cut in, indignagant.

Kurt was terrified.

"YOU ARE NOT! YOU DON'T!" Jeremiah yelled at Kurt. Kurt was shaking.

"What is your problem?" Blaine said.

Jeremiah was at a fit, and it wasn't pretty, he pushed Blaine back and Blaine pushed Jeremiah back.

The shoving startled Kurt and he knew that he had to stop the fight, since it was because of him.

"No!" Kurt said, "Stop!"

"Get. Out. Kurt!" Jeremiah yelled, rushing towards Kurt before Blaine stopped him.

"No!" Kurt said.

Jeremiah glared at him.

"What did you say?" He threatened.

"Just stop fighting." Kurt said.

A few guards managed to get to Blaine and grab Jeremiah before he hit Kurt. Jeremiah screamed and kicked and Blaine watched with wide eyes.

Kurt was crying, thinking how things have so out of hand. He didn't know what to do.

Blaine walked towards Kurt, but Kurt looked away.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded.

Kurt began packing and Blaine panicked.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked.

Kurt didn't respond right away.

"I don't know." He replied, but he finished packing and picked Roofus up.

"You don't have to go." Blaine said.

"Where else am I supposed to go?" Kurt asked.

"You could stay at the castle." Blaine said.

"I can't." Kurt said.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"I have to find a job." Kurt said, and he rushed to the door.

Blaine ran after him, but couldn't manage to catch him; he caught a glisp of Kurt leaving out the doors before he was nowhere to be seen.

Blaine felt heartbroken and worried. He looked down and found piece of paper.

I love you baby boy. -Elizabeth Hummel.

**** On the back was a photograph of Kurt's family. Blaine grew curious; he wanted to find out what was going on with Kurt. He was pretty sure, he wanted to know Kurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt rushed out of the mansion that he used to live in. He never really called it home, because it wasn't. He didn't even spare a glance to the mansion before he dissapeared into the dark streets of Henton. The streets were definately not anymore unwelcoming as it was in the morning. It was better when everyone was gone, or most people.

Kurt looked out. What was he thinking? He looked up at the sky, as if it would give him an answer before walking again. It was strangly quiet. Quiet for Kurt that is.

The castle in the fair distance was glowing with warm light, representing the kingdom. Kurt huffed at the idea. The town of Henton was anything but inviting, at least to Kurt.

He didn't realise the familiar path his feet were taking him, but when he did, he found that it was the one to Santana and Britney's home. He hesistated, before continuing.

He would find a way to repay them. Atleast this way he was in the town, where jobs may be avalible, though scarce. He didn't realise that he may be planning futher than he would need to.

Before he knew it, he was at the same door of Santana and Britney's house. He knocked the door, his hands slightly trembling.

This time, Britney arrived.

"Dolphin?" She asked, surprised.

"Hi Britney." Kurt said shyly.

"What's wrong Dolphin? Are you hurt? I am going to be mad at him! And Santana is going to kill him for me!" She said, suddenly passionate.

"No no no, it's a long story. But...but-"

"But what?"

"Can I stay with you for a while?"

Britney looked at Kurt, who was nervously biting his lip. She smiled, compassionate.

"Ofcourse." She said, opening the door for Kurt to walk in.

"What do you mean by staying for a while though?" Britney asked.

"I kind of don't have anywhere to go." Kurt said, despaired.

Britney looked saddened. Kurt prepared himself for rejection, his mind was already in the middle of finding an alternative plan hopelessly when Brit spoke.

"You can stay with us."

"Brit?" Came Santana's voice, she froze when she saw Kurt.

It was obvious in her eyes that she couldn't bring herself to forgive Kurt yet. For what she wasn't quite sure.

"Hi, Kurt." She said, somewhat apathetically.

She saw how hopeless Kurt looked. His eyes were watering and solemn, and he was biting his lip. She looked away for a moment before turnng back to him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, expressionless.

"I..." Kurt began before looking down.

Brit noticed this and spoke for him.

"He's staying here." She said, determined.

Santana was surprised at Britney's determination.

"But Brit..."

"He. Is. Staying. Here."

"Why would he want to stay here?!" Santana said, a bit more forceful than nessercary.

Kurt was embarassed. He was ashamed that... he had to bother them. He didn't want to be so helpless, but he had no where to go. Santana looked shocked at her own words and clamed a hand to her mouth.

"I didn't mean to..." She said, not sure what she hadn't meant to do.

A tense silence by passed the three.

" I-I... Come in." Santana said.

Kurt looked up sharply. He thought he heard wrong. He thought that Santana was going to kick him out and this was just a peice of his imagination. He looked at Santana waiting for rejection, but her eyes were warmer and kinder. Kurt smiled a little and he could feel a tear track down his face.

"Does that mean..."

"You can stay Kurt." Santana confirmed.

Britney smiled and Santana smiled timidly back at her.

"Thank you Santana. You too, Britney." Kurt said, shyly.

He was glad that he had someone that cared. He dried his tears on his arm, and smiled at the two. Santana's brown eyes softened and Britney held his other hand.

"Come on Kurtsies. It's dark. Let's get you ready to sleep."

Kurt followed the two into a small spare guestroom.

"It's not much but..."

"It's great. Thank you. Thank you so much." Kurt said.

"Alright, well Kurt. You're a bit 's get you cleaned up. Maybe we would have enough time to read a book?" Santana said.

Kurt sniffled and his eyes watered again.

"Thank you." He sobbed.

Santana hugged Kurt.

"Your welcome Kurt. "

Britney furrowed her brows and looked at Santana.

"He's a bit dirty, we should get him cleaned up." She said.

"Good idea Brit Brit. Come on Kurt. I'll grab some spare clothes, the bathroom is in the end of the hall. " Santana said.

"Your welcome Kurt." They both replied before Kurt could thank them again.

The three giggled holding their stomach before Kurt's growled. Kurt blushed pink as Britney and Santana smiled.

"I'll go get you some food. " said Britney.

"I'll get you some clothes." said Santana.

"Now get batheing Kurt." They both said.

Kurt followed their direction to find the bathroom. It wasn't very grand. But Kurt appreciated it and it was everything to him to be supported by his friends.

Friends. He missed having friends.

He was soon done filling the bucket and began to take of his clothes. Stepping into the coldish water, he began to wash himself. The grim has grown on him, and he wasn't always allowed to take time off for hygeine. He grimaced and laughed at what he would have said back then.

Right then, Santana knocked on the door. Kurt quickly wrapped himself with a nearby towel.

"Come in." He said.

The door creaked and Santana came in, a hand in front, blocking her sight. In her hands, she carried a set of simple clothes.

"Here are the clothes." She said, careful not to bump into any counters.

"Oh thanks Santana. " Kurt said.

Santana smiled.

" Okay."

She walked out and the creak of a closing door was sounded by santan.

Kurt considered it for a moment and decided agaisnt it. He hasn't sung in a while, but his voice was probably rusty. He hummed a little instead. It was the tune of part of that world. After he was clean, he dried himself off and put on the plain shirt and brownish pants. He checked the old mirror and walked out. Santana was there almost immediately to collect him. Maybe she has decided to forgive him.

"We are going to eat dinner and read. Me and Britney do this often. She likes disney stories, so we are reading that." She explained walking to the living room.

"O-okay." Kurt said, startled.

"Have you ever heard of beauty and the beast?" She asked.

"N-no." He said.

Santana turned to Kurt, surprised. She held a hand on the kitchen door frame.

"You never heard of beauty and the beast? Well you're in for a treat. I am reading tonight. " She said.

Once they all settled down at the living room with a plate of beans in front of them, Santana propped the book up and opened the rusty pages.

" Once upon a time, there was a girl, her name was Belle..." Santana began.

The night was the best Kurt ever had, they laughed and cried, and by the end of the night, everyone was worn out.

"Let's leave the dishes for tomorrow." Britney said.

Santana nodded and yawned.

"Good idea Britney." Santana said.

Kurt was too tired to protest and Britney noticed this.

" Kurt, it's bedtime. I'll tug you in."

"You really don't have to..."

"Let's do this quick so I can sleep." Santana said.

Britney and Kurt laughed.

By the time Kurt was all tugged in, Britney looked down at him, sitting beside him and stroking his brunette hair.

"What is it Kurt?" She said soothingly, as if she knew he was deep in thought.

"It's just that... do you think I'll ever find my love one day? I just feel like..." Kurt said, and yawned.

Britney waited for him to finish his sentence but he was already asleep and breathing sleepily. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his forehead. Santana put a hand on her shoulder and they both looked lovingly at Kurt, like parents. Though their hearts ache for him. Britney moved away but her eyes lingered.

" One day you will. " she said.

"One day he will." agreed the other.

The girls looked at each other and moved to rest for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt yawned and opened his eyes to the sunlight, he gave himself a few seconds to adjust before pulling back the covers to make breakfast. He paused before remembering that he wasn't with Jer. He was at Santana and Britney's.

Standing up, he decided to make brekfast for Santana and Britney anyways. He set up the pan and cooked pancakes to the best of his ability. When Santana and Britney woke up, the food was set.

"Son of a guy...what is that delicious smell?" Santana said, trudging out her room.

"K-Kurt?" Britney asked.

Kurt looked bashfully at the ground. Santana and britney stopped and thier eyes widened at the sight of all the food.

"Darling prince of Narnia... well.." Santana said.

She sat down and couldn't resist eating. Her mouth dropped open.

"How did you learn how to cook like that?" She asked.

Britney patted Santana on the back. She looked at her, concerned.

"Eat slower Santan. close your mouth San." She said.

Britney looked at Kurt.

"You really didn't have to cook breakfast." She said, furrowing her brows.

"It's okay Britney. I am glad you like it Santan. Oh, good morning." He said.

He never really got praise from Jermiah, he only ever complained about Kurt bothering him.

"Good morning." Britney smiled.

"Goo' mor'ing." Santana said with her mouth full.

" Santan!" Britney said.

"Okay, okay!"

Kurt sat down at the table.

"Aren't you going to eat too?" Santana asked after four minutes.

"Oh, right yes." Kurt said.

He generally eat after Jermiah. He puts a pancake on his plate and begans eating quietly.

It was Britney who broke the silence.

"Kurt, we are going to go to the market later, you should rest up-"

"I can go."

"It's okay Kurt."

"No, really Britney, I need to look for a job anyways."

"You know Kurt, we were talking about that last night." Britney said, looking at Santana.

Santana sat up and looked at the blond girl.

"We wanted you to work here, in our shop. Our bussiness is starting to rise and you needed employment so..." Britney continued.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

His eyes were wide and he found a spark of hope. Britney noticed this and smiled softly at him.

" Yes. Now get ready, our newly opened resturant won't serve itself."

"You opened a new resturatant?"

"Yes, it's called Breadstix."

It wasn't a fancy resturant, but it wasn't bad either. Kurt liked it, because it was actually quite cozy. It seemed like a great hangout, but Kurt wouldn't know, he never really hung out with anyone since Burt got into a coma. He watched as the first customer of the day came in and he walked forward with an encouraging push forwards from Santana.

"Hi, are you looking to eat here?"

"Yes, infact, I am, I have a friend with me too." the lady said.

She was really pretty, she had brown and blond hair and a kind smile, she kind of reminded Kurt of a mother. He smiled at her and led her to a table.

"Here you go Mame." Kurt said, handing her the menu.

"Thank you, your very nice, most of the fancier resturants have arrogant servers, walking around like they owned the place..." She said, starting with a smile and ending with a frown.

Santana whispered to Britney and they both seem to be giddy with excitment.

"I'll take a chicken Alfredo please." She said, smiling again.

Kurt was glad she was smiling, it would grief him to see someone so kind looking to be sad.

"Okay. It'll be right up." He said.

Kurt smiled, passing the order to Sanatana, who nodded and walked into the kitchen, in around four minutes she had prepared a gorgeous and delicious smelling chicken alfredo.

"And you thought I could cook good?" Kurt said.

Santana smirked.

"We are all great cooks. Now give the order white boy."

"That sound like something Merce-..." Kurt began.

He stopped because saying the name was too painful for him. She was one of his former best friends, and he had no idea where she lived. He missed her so much. Santana nodded and Kurt placed his order in front of the women.

"Are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

"I am okay, thanks for the concern mame."

"My name is Carole, you can call me that if you like."

"O-okay..."

The women smiled at him and he could tell she understood that he didn't want to talk about it, he was surprised at how friendly she was being and empathy towards something she didn't even know. He turned apologitically towards the next costumer, and the people kept coming.

Santana and Britney cooked an observed Kurt. Santana was shocked at how many people were being served. Britney on the other hand, who was washing dishes, looked as if something was confirmed.

"I knew he could do it." Britney said.

"Well, in this case then, you'll be hiring everyone." Santana said.

"Can you start cooking too? We have too many costumers."

But Britney wasn't responding, she had her head stuck out the small window from the kitchen, grasping the frame trying to look out.

"Is-is that... the prince from the other kingdom? Dalton or something? Oh my gosh... is that a gold ring?" She asked.

Santana dropped a plate.

Kurt was positively shocked. That was the prince walking in, the prince from Dalton. He didn't understamd why he was here. That was until he spoke. Well, in front of a gold carriage, and two footmen.

"Is Rende Charm here?" He asked.

No one answered. Kurt was too busy looking at the boy. He looked like a disney prince. He was charming and good looking, and he... was staring at Kurt curiously. Kurt looked at prince, not sure what to do. The prince smiled kindly before turning away.

"No? Well, that's quite alright. I should annonce that I am looking for a partner. I am due time to marry, and the kingdom needs a king. There will be a ball. Everyone will be invited." He said.

This caused muttering in the resturant. Another ball? The same time the other prince was looking for a partner too? It was odd for two princes to find their partners in the same villiage.

Kurt joined the group of confused people. He looked innocently at the prince, expecting him to turn around, but he didn't. He stepped forward and everybody quieted. He looked at him and kept his eyes on Kurt the whole time. It wasn't intimidating though, he was still smiling kindly, his eyes softly.

"Since I am here, may I order something? " He asked.

The two footman stepped up and spoke.

"But your majesty-"

"This is a humble-"

"Look at that server, he's nothing like your grand servant."

At this, the prince glared at the footman.

"That's enough."

Kurt was used to this treatment, so he merely waited for further instructions as to serve him or not. The prince seemed to have quietly dimissed the footman as they walked away grudgingly.

"But sir..." one of the whispered.

"You can't possibly..."

"What non-sense is this?"

"I said that' enough. I know you care for me, but it's my choice where to eat. Atleast let me decide that." The prince said.

The footman huffed and took off on the carriage. Before Kurt could comprehend anything, the prince had moved towards him. Everyone in the resturant stared. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt could see the girls putting makeup on. He reached up to pull his hat before remembering it wasn't there. He gulped. He calmed himself before speaking.

"The table to the window will be free. You can walk this way, your majesty." Kurt said.

He stumbled for the first time in days and a few people laughed. Sebastian made a move to help him but he got up himself. Kurt cursed inwardly and continued his pace gracefully, as if nothing had happened. Sebastian was watching Kurt admiringly. When they arrived at the seat, the prince sat down and Kurt passed him the menu. He could see the girls there were putting on lipstick. He cringed at their over covered face.

He was about to leave when the prince gave his order.

" Can I take the waffles please?" He asked.

"Okay, it will be right up." Kurt said.

And sure enough then, Britney waltzed out of the kitchen with a plate of waffles. She smiled at him and nudged Kurt to go into the kitchen to the dissapointment of the prince.

"Wait!" He called after Kurt.

Kurt froze and spoke.

"Yes?"

"My name is Sebastian Smythe. Erm... may i have yours?" He asked, blushing.

Some suspicious people in the corner were looking at them through narowed eyes, and some that were clueless before gasped.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." He said before quickly leaving the tables.


End file.
